


Gentle

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 [7]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was such a risk what they were doing, but it was worth the pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> For a femsalsh100's drabbletag prompt: Furiosa/Splendid - first time

Furiosa was gentle and slow, making sure Splendid felt good, that she enjoyed what they were doing. It was everything Joe wasn’t, everything Splendid had wanted sex to be. Splendid lifted her head and Furiosa kissed her again, she moaned into the kiss as Furiosa’s fingers slipped lower, slowly sliding inside of her. She wrapped a leg around Furiosa’s, giving the woman more access to her. 

It was such a risk what they were doing, but it was worth the pleasure. Joe was cruel to her in bed, but Furiosa showed such love for her, it nearly made her cry.


End file.
